


Sweet Dreams 【Art】

by hjbender



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dual-Sex Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Ficlet, Hinted Future Mpreg, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic & Sorcery, NSFW Art, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender
Summary: Loki enchants Thor in his sleep... and then takes what he wants from him.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 272
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Sweet Dreams 【Art】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecourtcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecourtcherries/gifts).



“Mmm, brother,” Loki purred. “You have no idea how delicious you look.”

The spell continued to flow from his hands and penetrate Thor’s flesh and bone. Trapped in an enchanted slumber, Thor’s breathing grew heavier with each passing moment. His brows were furrowed slightly, the only sign of his protest, as if he were subconsciously aware that something wasn’t right but was unable to do anything about it. The lust which had incubated in Loki’s heart for centuries was now set free, and he poured every ounce of it into his brother’s body. He watched with pleasure as Thor’s arousal steadily increased, his cock rising until it lay swollen and leaking against his belly, red hot and sensitive to the slightest touch. Loki had only to breathe upon it and it would give a little jump, eager to sheathe itself in the nearest hole.

Loki would yield such a gift for him tonight.

“How I have ached for you, my sweet Thor,” he murmured as he threw his leg over his brother’s hips and sat astride his muscular thighs. “My lovely Thor.” 

He gasped Thor’s erection with one hand and placed his other hand over Thor’s heart. He lifted himself up a little and guided the hard member between his legs, past his own cock and cods and between the plump lips of his waiting quim. He lowered himself in halting strokes, his face shifting into an expression of both shock and pleasure as Thor stretched him for the first time.

When at last Loki seated himself in his brother’s lap, he cast his head back with a smile, his dark hair settling silkily between his shoulder blades. “Oh, Thor. Oh, I knew we were made for each other. You fit me perfectly. So perfectly.” He shut his eyes and began to move, rising and rolling like waves on a stormy sea. The wet slurp of Thor’s cock provided a steady soundtrack to their coupling.

Thor lay beneath Loki, limp and senseless, with only weak little whines to convey his barely-cognizant feelings.

“One day, brother, you will be awake for this,” Loki panted. “You will come to me half-mad with lust, the very lust which was planted in you tonight, and our shared blood will not stop you from professing your undying love to me. You will take me, and I’ll claw and cry and shriek as if it is our first time together.” He grinned to himself. “We will love each other after that, as we ought to have loved each other all along, and someday you will make a queen of me. Perhaps even a mother.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Thor’s soft, unresponsive lips.

“But not yet, dear brother.” He stroked Thor’s cheek, then sat up and slid back onto his cock, and began his rhythmic thrusting again. “Tonight is for dreaming.”


End file.
